f4aufandomcom-20200213-history
Garfield Logan (Beast Boy)
Quick to a joke and even quicker to a laugh, Garfield (Gar) Logan is undoubtedly the clown of the Titans West and possibly the rest of the teams. He's almost always wearing a smile on his face and can more than often be found couch potatoing about Titans West Tower or Wayne Manor. He has a strong big sister-little brother bond with Raven, whom he's called "Casper" since the day they met and nothing else. Aside from her, he can also be found goofing off with his best pal Victor or with Lune so she doesn't get too lonely. History Early Years As a very young child, Gar became infected with a rare disease called Sakutia when he was bitten by a green monkey. He was cured by a serum his parents created, but it also gave him green hair, eyes, skin and the ability to change into any animal of his choice. His parents later died in a boating accident, leaving him orphaned and alone. It wasn't long before this was discovered and he was kidnapped. His kidnappers forced and occasionally beat him to get him to help them with their crimes, but were quickly stopped by the Doom Patrol. Having pity on the child, Elasti-girl (Rita Farr) decided to adopt Gar as her own. Mento (Steve Dayton) became his adopted father. Despite Gar hardly being five years old, Steve wanted him to start training to use his powers as early as possible. It was while he was at the Doom Patrol headquarters training that he met Raven, who had came with Batman when she unknowingly fell asleep in the Batwing. The two were almost instantly friends and ultimately became inseparable. During their first meeting, Raven showed Gar how she had learned to hide in various ways during her own training, leading to him nicknaming her "Casper", because of how she could 'disappear' just like a ghost. The name stuck, and he hasn't called her anything else since. Raven also gave him a special nickname, "Elfy", for his green color and pointy ears; she, however, now only calls him this when they're alone. Though the two have had their quarrels here and there, they've retained a powerful big sister-little brother bond over the years that only seems to get stronger. Garfield and Raven grew up together, both receiving training from their own and each other's mentors. While Steve focused on getting the two used to using their powers in both combat and on the field, Bruce taught them how to fight and operate without their powers. Gar is mostly skilled in using his animal morphing abilities, but he is highly trained in a few forms of martial arts, stealth, and has shown to be exceptionally brilliant. He prefers to use his powers and tends to use the things Bruce taught him to take his enemy off-guard or for eavesdropping purposes. He took on the superhero name "Beast Boy" when he was about ten, deciding that "Changeling"--the name Rita originally gave him--didn't sound 'tough enough'. Joining the Titans Gar removed himself from the Doom Patrol at age twelve after he refused to sacrifice his team members to stop the Brotherhood of Evil. He resided at Wayne Manor for several months; during this time, he met and befriended Lune, who was also staying at the manor and recovering from a scare in the Gotham Harbor. He quickly joined Raven in doing whatever they could to help her heal up and relax. Once Lune had recovered and was back to her sarcastic self the trio began patrolling Gotham together regularly throughout the months that Gar remained at Wayne Manor, though he would occasionally stray away to other cities for sake of a scenery change. During a journey to Jump City, Gar found himself caught up in the minor invasion of the Gordanians when they attempted to recapture Starfire. He teamed up with Cyborg and Raven--and later Starfire herself--to ultimately stop the invasion and send the Gordanians back to space. The group decided to stick together and formed the Teen Titans, settling their HQ on a small island just outside of the Jump City harbor. Officially busy with his own city, Gar stopped his nightly patrols with Raven and Lune, though he still makes an effort to do so with them whenever he gets the chance. He tends to live between Titans West Tower and Wayne Manor. Early Years on the Team (( Still in Progress )) Personality ((Still in progress)) Powers and Abilities Shape Shifting Gar has the ability to turn into any animal that he's either seen himself or has both a visual and physical idea of. His transformations take hardly even a second and allow him to not only change his 'shape', but also his body mass, strength, speed, and other abilities that go along with whatever animal's form he takes on. (( Still in Progress )) Abilities Trivia * Gar is a full fledged vegan, one of his favorite foods being tofu * His favorite animal is a pterodactyl and he uses that form often * Gar's gaming screen-name is "Tofudog"